Uma Perdição Pouco Discreta
by Cris-Gallas-Benedetti
Summary: Uma Sexta-feira normal, numa cidade pequena, num colégio sem graça. Uma garota pouco convencional e com gostos duvidosos, se encontra terrivelmente entediada, tédio esse que não duraria muito...
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse: Uma Sexta-feira normal, numa cidade pequena, num colégio sem graça. Uma garota pouco convencional e com gostos duvidosos, se encontra terrivelmente entediada, tédio esse que não duraria muito...

Classificação: +18

Disclaimer:Os nomes dos personagens foram emprestados por pessoas que eu conheço( e eu provalmente inventarei algumas também)((Elas estão a par da situação, e concordaram!)), as descrições foram feitas por mim e não tem nada a ver com a realidade, assim como o conteúdo da fic.

P.S:Nessa fic você poderá encontrar de tudo...Eu aviso que tem Yaoi(BoyxBoy), Yuri(GirlxGirl), Sexo, Violencia, Mafiosos, metamorfose(algo estranho mas ficou legal.), Romance, Amizade, etc.

P.S.S:Essa fic foi feita por mim!Não estou ganhando nada com isso!

* * *

><p>Uma Sexta-feira normal, numa cidade pequena, num colégio sem graça. Aqui me encontro, esperando o pobre momento em que começará a Educação Física.<p>

Sou Cristina Benedetti, tenho 15 anos, 1,80m de altura, pois é, acima da média das garotas, mas fazer o que, cabelos loiros escuro e olhos verdes/azuis, dependendo do dia, estatura mediana. Carinhosa, criativa, avoada, tenho notas boas, apesar de ser preguiçosa. Estou no 2º ano do Segundo Grau. Sou chamada de Cris, por conhecidos próximos e amigos,Detty em ocasiões especiais, e Benedetti é o jeito respeitoso quando só me conhece de vista.

Como dizia antes... Estou olhando pra parede enquanto minhas 3 únicas amigas, não se incomodem só tenho 3 mesmo, querendo saber algo que nem me incomodei em escutar. Até que algo prende minha atenção:

-... e seu namorado não vai gostar! – Fala Luana.

- Espera um momento!QUE namorado? – Pergunto perplexa

- HÁ!Agora escutou né Cris? – Alfineta Amanda, a quem mandei meu olhar Glacial.

Às vezes me pergunto o que fiz pra merecer isso... "Calma Cris, que Deus me dê paciência...", olho para elas, que ainda me encaravam com expectativa...

- O que vocês estavam falando? – Pergunto quase indiferente

- Bem tem 2 guris, não chamo de gatos porque já vi melhores, querendo fica contigo... Mas como tu nunca fica com ninguém da escola, nós... –Luana começou

- Nós não, VOCÊ! – Cortou Rafaela

- Bem... Achamos que você estava namorando alguém de outra escola...ou mais velho. – Continuou ignorando completamente o comentário

Luana é uma garota bonita,1,64m de altura, olhos azuis picina e cabelos de um louro-canario, inteligente, extremamente criativa, e muito geniosa. É conhecida como Lu.

Amanda é o equilíbrio do grupo, 1,67m de altura, de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor, geniosa, bonita, sensível, pouco estudiosa, mas divertida. Chamo ela, de Amy.(isso é exclusividade minha!)

Rafaela não é muito diferente de Amanda, mas não deixa de ter seus problemas, é muito namoradeira, não existe um único homem(ou que ela tenha considerado homem), abaixo da faixa dos 20 e acima dos 11, que ela não tenha ficado pelo menos uma vez. É Rafa, para qualquer um.

- Eu... – Comecei, mas logo fui cortada pelo barulho da porta da sala de matemática, que recentemente foi consertada, depois de ter sido arrancada das dobradiças, e que, provavelmente, foi danificada novamente.

Olhe pra porta já sabendo quem poderia ser "_Cara... Nem um pouco discretos...Grita mais que a no Japão ainda não ouviram!_", lá estavam, brigando feito gatos de rua, Nélson e Douglas.

Nélson é um baita loiro de cabelos espetados, olhos verdes, inteligente, esforçado, mas pouco competente, o "baita" de antes é porque é bonito, já que tem 1,65m então tem o tamanho de uma mulher normal...Estuda no 1º ano.

O apelidamos de Nelsinho, ou se preferir Marca Diabo – M-D.(nem pergunte de onde tiramos isso porque nem nós sabemos)

Douglas é um cara muito gato, de 1,79m de altura, moreno, olhos castanhos, carinhoso e interessado(em assuntos que não tenham nada a ver com si).Nem um pouco estudioso, acho que por pouco não roda por falta,ele estuda no 3º ano. Chamamos ele de Jack.

Esses dois são meus futuros "ficantes", como a pouco declarará Luana.

- CRISTINA – Falaram, lê-se gritaram, os dois

- Ô seus PEDAÇOS DE MERDA, FIQUEM QUIETOS QUE EU QUERO ESTUDAR! – Gritei fora de mim, coisa que já nem surpreende meus professores."Também, depois de dois anos..."

- Perdão, Senhor! – Falam novamente juntos, batendo continência.

É eles, e muitos outros, me chamam assim... – Agora...O que vocês querem? – Perguntei com certa simpatia, o que fez eles que isso, normalmente, quer dizer que a coisa vai ficar preta pro lado deles

-Bem... – Começou o Nélson.

-Queríamos saber se é verdade... – Continuou Jack

-Que você tem um namorado? – Falaram em uníssono

"Cara...Odeio quando fazem isso!" Penso contrariada, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Não! – Respondo num tom tão certo que não deixaria duvidas nem pra próxima geração.

- Então...Fica comigo? – Eles falam em uníssono, novamente...Ah não...Me irritei agora!

-Querem fazer o pequeno favor...DE PARAR DE FALAR JUNTOS? – Pergunto contrariada, não só por causa da pergunta, mas porque eles começaram a discutir e falar as mesmas coisas, juntos.(n.a:LOL)

- Mas... – Novamente os dois

-CALEM A BOCA, IMBECIS! – Wow, dessa vez não fui eu quem gritou, foi Amy, já que meu repertório não inclui 'imbecis'.

- Então Cris...com quem? – perguntou rafa, na maior cara-de-pau, como quem diz escolhe um que o outro é meu.

-Pode ser depois? – tentei me safar...o que falhou miseravelmente

-NÃO! – Gritaram todos na sala"Cara...Até a professora ficou interessada?"

-Certo, não tenho escolha..._os dois tem dois períodos de Educação Física e eu tenho um em conjunto, então..._Os dois! – Falo satisfeita pela decisão.

Varias expressões incrédulas viram para mim ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu olhava pra minhas unhas com aparente interesse.

- OS DOIS?

-O QUE? – Grita Rafa – _Você não ia deixar um pra mim? _– ela fala no meu ouvido, como quem conta um segredo, encaro-a com - falsa – incredulidade, pronta para retrucar quando sou interrompida – novamente."Porra, ninguém me deixa fala nessa merda!"

- Isso não vai dar rolo? – Pergunta Amy, dividida entre contrariada, perplexa e feliz, com a criatividade do que eu pensei, "Só ela pra me entender, sem ter de explicar!" Penso sorrindo internamente.

Os dois, a pouco mencionados, tentavam olhar um para o outro e para mim ao mesmo tempo, ficando vesgos no processo, os dois puxaram ar para retrucar, mas gelaram pelo olhar glacial e desafiante lançado por mim.

- Quando, então? – pergunta Nélson derrotado, sendo assentido por um Jack cabisbaixo.

- No Período conjunto de Ed.Física com o M-D!E na aula de recuperação da noite com o Jack! – falo mostrando um sorriso satisfeito, sorriso que aumentou quando tive uma idéia diabólica, lanço um olhar safado para jack, o qual assentiu e retribuiu como se entendesse o que eu estava imaginando – o que eu duvido.

* * *

><p>TRIIIIIIIMMMMMM (tentativa fail de sineta do almoço)<p>

- VEM DETTY! – Chamam os garotos da minha gangue – turma se preferir.

-JÁ VÔ SEUS BASTARDOS – grito de volta, recebendo vários acenos positivos e alguns abanos mostrando a comida.

Corro para a arvore onde se encontram os brutamontes os quais "comando"

- E ai! – cumprimento sem emoção, me sentando ao lado de um dos garotos.

- Tem sanduíche, bolo, refri e pastel! – Luly responde sem eu nem ter perguntado.

Lucas Dresch ou simplesmente Luly, Ruivo com cabelos compridos até o meio das costas, de 1,87m de altura,beleza até onde a vista alcança e provavelmente até depois dela, nem perguntem eu não vi, ele é a perfeição em pessoa, se não fosse o comportamento violento e o vocabulario sujo nos momentos de pressão. Estuda no 3º ano.

-O que houve com o cara de ontem? – Pergunto aparentemente desinteressada.

- Só posso dizer que ele não volta tão cedo pra escola...E que eu não posso mais me meter em encrenca! – Responde Vini, um tanto receoso na ultima parte.

Vinicius,meu primo, que estuda na minha turma,de 1,69m de altura, Cabelo castanho chocolate repicado até os ombros, foi reconhecido como androgino quando ainda tinha 6 anos, mas eu nunca comentei sobre isso por consideração, é tímido quando está perto de mim, a mente mais afiada que uma faca, e o corpo agil fizeram dele o 2º melhor lutador da gangue.

- Ah!Qual é? Agora vão te expulsa por fazer o que sempre fez?Vão te roda? –Falo/pergunto em um tom tão bravo, que todos me olharam com apreensão."Acho incrível que ninguém fez queixa na policia ainda, depois de tudo que fizemos nessa escola."Penso contrariada,ficando vermelha de raiva.(Na:Brigas de gangue, ocasionais, e reajustes no comportamento de alguns babacas)

O resto do almoço passou num silencio pesado... até alguém se engasgar, e os outros rirem, descontraindo o clima, além de mais uma garota apaixonada, que saiu de coração partido, chorando após ser rejeitada."isso que dá não conhecer as pessoas antes de gostar"Penso balançando a cabeça em negação,enquanto outros faziam o mesmo.

* * *

><p>TRIIIIIIIMMMMMM (outra tentativa fail de sineta)<p>

- MISTER CRIIIIIIIS! – Dou um passo para o lado para desviar de um maníaco retardado, que adora me abraçar. Eu sei, deveria ser Miss...Mas ele é louco não posso fazer nada.

-MISTER MATHEUS! – Grito animada, apesar do desvio critico ocorrido há segundos atrás. Batemos as mãos como já estava acostumada a fazer com mesmo.

- Hoje tu jogas no meu time! – M-M, como o chamo em pensamento, fala não vou comentar sobre ele...Talvez em outro momento.

- Qual é o time?Quem é o time adversário? – Pergunto curiosa, pois normalmente não o deixam escolher os times.

-Nosso time é: Jack, eu, tu, Márcio e Vini. Os adversários são: Luly, Nelson, Alan, Bruno e Paulo.- Fala em expectativa, de que eu vá aceitar, claro, e meio receoso.

- Ta...Mas não vou demora muito...E acho que o Nelsinho e o jack também não vão jogar por muito tempo. – Falo com a esperança de que ele não pergunte porquê...Esperança vã.

- Por que? – Pergunta o bruninho, chegando ao exato momento da conversa.

-Sexto sentido, intuição, previsão, sei lá! – Falo sem paciência, já esmurrando a parede muito próxima ao rosto dele.

- Ui...Tá perigosa hein? – Fala M-M e..."Caralho o lado bicha aflorou!" Penso exasperada.Sério não perguntem.

-CHEGA DE CONVERSA, E VAMO JOGA SUAS DESGRAÇA! – Grita Luly impaciente – juro que ele também tava apavorado com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

* * *

><p>40 minutos depois...<p>

-Chega!Não agüento mais! – Falo, sem dó de chutar a bola na cara do Vini.-Vocês são uns molengas!Eu vô da o fora! – Falo sem emoção, mas piscando pro Nélson e – imperceptivelmente – pro Jack.

Vou para uma arvore alta e antiga perto do muro que delimita o colégio,chegando lá me escoro no muro e espero alguém chegar. Menos de um minuto depois chega o M-D, com uma cara,pra lá , de retardada e sem-graça.

-Tá vamos logo com isso! – Falo sem emoção, mas com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Seguro seus ombros e o puxo pra perto, deslizo delicadamente minhas mãos para sua nuca e colo meus lábios aos dele – sorrio internamente, quando sinto ele estremecer – ele tenta por suas mãos em minha cintura...mas eu o largo – sem quebrar o beijo – seguro suas mãos e as puxo para meu pescoço, as entrelaço ali dando a entender que não quero que soltem-se, minhas mãos deslizam suavemente pelos braços, ombros e costas, até chegar na curvatura da cintura ( apesar de ser homem, ele é esguio e adoro isso!) apalpo ali com vontade,antes de o puxar para nossos corpos se tocam, ele estremece mais uma vez, e quando peço passagem com minha língua, ele entrelaça com vontade – uma que eu não sabia que este possuía – meu pescoço e enterra os dedos no meu cabelo, antes de abrir passagem e intensificar o beijo de modo alucinante.

Quebro o beijo quando o ar lhe escapa completamente, mas não me afasto, somente nossos rostos. Olho para ele e sorrio. Ele estava com o rosto vermelho, lábios inchados, olhos semi-cerrados, e expressão sonhadora.

Desço minhas mãos por seu quadril, até chegar ao traseiro, o vejo mordendo o lábio inferior ao tocar ali, seguro-o com força, enquanto uma das mãos desce até a coxa, puxando-a para meu quadril, encaixando-a ali. Ele entende a deixa, e encaixa a outra sem muitos problemas.

-Cris... – Murmura sonhador, em meio a um gemido, ao passo que o prenso na parede.

Volto a beijá-lo sem esperar muito consentimento, mas apenas aprofundando quando sou puxada pelos braços em meu pescoço, e mãos em minha nuca. Nossas línguas dançavam uma "valsa erótica" em nossas bocas, enquanto eu sequer tentava parar minhas mãos que bailavam de igual modo no corpo dele.

- Nhnh... -O leve gemido ressonou em meus lábios, os quais afastei para fita-lo.

-M-D... – murmurei em seu ouvido, de modo que minha respiração quente e –ainda- compassada batesse em sua orelha, provocando outro gemido. Eu agora apalpava seu traseiro de forma impudica e beijava seu pescoço deixando marcas.

Sinto-o olhar por sobre meu ombro e ficar tenso, sorrio maliciosamente, sabendo o que ele viu.

- Jack... – murmura exasperado, confirmando o obvio,enquanto tentava se soltar de mim em desespero, tentativas vãs devo dizer. Olho por sobre o ombro, sorrindo maliciosa, enquanto apalpava com vontade os montes perfeitos que estão em minhas mãos, provocando um gemido involuntário e um corado fortíssimo por parte de Nélson.

**Douglas/Jack Pov's**

-Chega!Não agüento mais! – Fala Cris, chutando sem dó a bola - que bateu na cara do Vini.– Vocês são uns molengas!Eu vou dar o fora! – Fala ela enquanto piscava "Acho que é a minha deixa."Penso antes que eu possa segui-la, Nelsinho sai correndo na minha frente." Então ta...acho que vou ver o que vai acontecer!"Penso sorrindo minimamente.

Chego à árvore milenar, a qual é o local favorito de qualquer casal de ficates, principalmente por ser longe do campo e da escola. Ouço algo como "Então vamos logo com isso!" e alguns gemidos ao chegar ali.E quando circulo a árvore para chegar no muro...Sou presenteado com a cena mais constrangedora, para qualquer garoto, que eu já vi.

Nelson estava prensado na parede, com as pernas em volta do quadril dela, enquanto ela apalpava e beijava-o sem pudor algum.

- M-D – murmura ela em seu ouvido, para logo depois chupar seu pescoço, (deixando marcas que demorariam a sair) fazendo um gemido escapar dos lábios dele.

Quando ele me viu, e acho que ela me percebeu também, ele começou a se remexer tentando se soltar, " tentativas vãs " penso vendo ela agarra-lo com mais vontade,após mandar-me um sorriso malicioso, provocando um gemido e corado fortíssimo nele.

-Ora, ora, ora...Se não temos um enxerido aqui? – Fala ela lascivamente enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha dele, sem nunca deixar de me olhar.

-Foi pra ver isso que você me chamou? – Pergunto tentando parecer enojado para não demonstrar a excitação que sentia com a cena."PQP não sei qual dos dois ta mais excitante..."

- Não...foi pra participar que eu te chamei aqui! – Fala ela sem nem um pingo de vergonha na cara. – E pelo que vejo...Tu ta bem animadinho com a idéia! – Fico vermelho com a afirmação, mais que certa, dela.

Olho por um momento para o chão antes de levantar o olhar com determinação.

-O que você planeja que eu faça? – pergunto tentando não parecer tão interessado na idéia.

- Vem aqui que eu te mostro. – Engulo seco, e ela olha pela primeira vez, desde que começou a conversa, para Nelson. Fico vermelho, entendendo o que ela queria. Vou andando até quase encostar-me nela, e olho para o loiro desesperado em seus braços.

Desespero esse, já não proveniente da vergonha, mas sim da necessidade de mais contato (e pelo que vejo ele já estava esquecido de quem era!). Enquanto ele, inutilmente, tentava colar seus lábios aos dela, puxando- a pela nuca, a vejo sorrir, mas não cedendo aos explícitos pedidos. Ela olha pra mim, e levanta a cabeça para sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- _Segura ele pra mim?_ – meu coração falhou uma batida, ao ouvi-la, praticamente, entregando ele pra mim como se não se importasse. "_Bem... Duvido que se importe mesmo._" Penso, enquanto imaginava como ia pega-lo, sem ela ter de solta-lo no chão. Problema meu respondido por ela.

- _Segura ele pelo quadril, enquanto eu passo por baixo, e quando eu sair, o resto é com vocês! _– Sussurra ela sorrindo, antes de dar-me um beijo e se virar, esperando-me fazer o movimento.(Na.:Pelo menos ela pagou o beijo dele...)

Minhas mãos passam rente ao seu braço, até chegar às mãos dela, que ainda o seguravam, colo meu corpo ao dela, a fim de substituí-la quando fosse tira suas mãos dele, passa as mãos dele por sobre os próprios ombros, fazendo com que se agarrassem em mim.E depois em menos de 5 segundos, éramos só eu, ele, agarrados, e ela sorrido para a cena.

**Narradora Pov's**

- Com licença... Que eu tenho Literatura agora! – Fala Cris, enquanto os dois olham para ela incrédulos, e sem-jeito.

-mas... – começou Jack. Sendo interrompido por um par de lábios famintos e os braços que o seguravam, agora o puxavam para perto,tentando fundi-lo ao corpo a sua frente.

-Juízo Garotos!E não se preocupem... Eu cubro a falta das próximas matérias. – Falou Cris, já saindo de cena.(Na.: como ela vai fazer isso sendo de anos diferentes, ninguem sabe)

- Nhnh... – Arqueja Nelson, ao ser apertado contra a parede por um corpo ligeiramente menor, enquanto o de antes mal se encostava a ele. Estreitou suas pernas ao redor do quadril, mais estreito que o anterior, fazendo com que colasse ao seu, provocando um gemido alto e pouco contido, mãos agora maiores e mais firmes, lhe apalpavam tentando fundir-se a si.E os lábios, tão pouco desinibidos quanto os últimos, agora lhe marcavam o pescoço, ombros, e orelhas."Esse vai ser um longo dia..." pensou enquanto os botões de sua camisa eram praticamente arrancados, afim de deixa-lo exposto.

* * *

><p><span>Na Sala de Literatura:<span>****Cris** Pov's  
><strong>

- E então?Como foi? – Pergunta Rafa, ainda um pouco ressentida, mas muito interessada no assunto.

- Mais ou menos... Foi interessante! – Falo sorrindo.

- Interessante? – exclama Amy, incrédula. – Como assim? – Perguntou tentando conseguir informação. Apesar de já ter uma idéia do que aconteceu.

-Talvez eles ainda estejam lá...? – Pergunto com – falsa – inocência. Lu e Rafa arregalam os olhos(aposto que pensaram que eu nocauteei eles) enquanto Amy balança a cabeça em negação.

-É o mesmo que tu fizeste com o Vini e Luly? – pergunta Amanda já sabendo de parte da historia.(Lu e Rafa não entendiam nada e estavam boiando).

- Em parte...Com o luly foi mais difícil porque ele é teimoso...e dessa vez foi mais rápido, _os dois aceitaram de primeira.E começaram a se agarrar antes que eu saísse! –_Falo/murmuro tentando parecer indignada, mas sem conseguir esconder a satisfação e felicidade de ter visto aquela cena.

- Foi um ótimo f_anservice__, _pra você, não é? – Pergunta Amy, com displicência. É ótimo que ela saiba dos meus fetiches. Sorrio pra ela, a fim de confirmar a pergunta.

_Em outro lugar..._**_Na Pov's:_**

-Hei! – Exclama um moreno do 2º ano, ao ser jogado na mesa de professor de uma sala há muito abandonada por um ruivo do 3º ano, logo sendo beijado pelo mesmo. Tentava, inutilmente, se soltar do aperto,mas o ruivo era maior e mais forte.

-Ahh! Qual é? – Pergunta o ruivo, ao perceber que não chegaria a lugar nenhum assim. – Você sabe como foi difícil me segurar...pra não fazer isso na frente da detty...Então me deixa, Vini!

-Luly... E se chegar alguém?E tu sabe que ela sempre chega quando estamos fazendo isso, mesmo na minha casa...Parece ter um radar...só nos safamos por pouco! – Responde Vinicius, ofegante e preocupado.

-Não!Dessa vez nem isso me impede!Mesmo que ela surja do chão eu não paro! – Retruca o ruivo, com determinação, recompensado com um suspiro desejoso por parte do moreno.

Voltando a beijá-lo, agora o maior aproveitava para prensá-lo na mesa, e tentava desesperadamente abrir a blusa do moreno, que agora parecia ter o dobro de botões. Desistindo de ser gentil, arrancou a camisa do outro de modo selvagem, quase a rasgando em duas, para completar foi presenteado com um gemido gutural por parte do atacado. Partiu o beijo, para logo depois, beijar o lóbulo da orelha, que estava muito vermelha.

- Alguém esta falando de você! – sussurra na orelha atacada, fazendo a respiração quente e descompassada batesse nela, provocando o estremecimento do corpo menor.E assim se afastando para fita-lo.

-Você também! – Retruca, vendo a orelha do outro quase em fogo de tão vermelha.-Pensou a mesma coisa que eu...?- Pergunta vendo a face séria do ruivo.

-Detty! – Falaram em uníssono, olhando-se de forma perplexa.

- Porra! Nem longe ela nos deixa em paz! – Fala Luly se irritando.

-Bem... Ela que nos juntou...mesmo sem saber...e...de tempos em tempos ela me pergunta se nos acertamos. – Responde Vini, compreensivo, e pateticamente inocente.

- Então ta... Deixo assim, por enquanto... Agora, onde estávamos? – Pergunta o maior, sorrindo malicioso.

- Hum... Aqui! – Responde, quase, presunçoso o moreno, puxando o maior para seus lábios, o beijando profundamente.

O moreno tentou tirar a blusa do maior, sem deixar de beijá-lo,batalha inglória, e começou a esfregar de forma desavergonhada o quadril no outro. Provocando um gemido alto de ambas as partes, qaundo o moreno soltou seus lábios do outro para respirar, foi atacado no pescoço por lábios sedentos e curiosos, como se nunca tivessem sentido seu gosto, lábios estes que trilhavam um caminho de fogo em sua pele. Quando chego no mamilo, o ruivo parou, como se pensando o que fazer, para logo depois lambe-lo longamente, adorando as mãos se aferrando em suas costas devido ao prazer. Sorrindo satisfeito, beijou o local, logo depois cerrando seus lábios sobre o bico túrgido, chupando-o, recebendo um gemido e arquear de costas em resposta.

As mãos, até agora aferradas nos quadris cheios, quase femininos, se ocuparam de se desfazer das calças do moreno, que de tão concentrado nas sensações nem reparou, até que se encontrava sentado só de boxer sobre a mesa, sendo observado de forma faminta pelo ruivo, que se afastou para ter uma visão melhor do corpo daquele que tanto amava.

-Perfeito... – Falo o maior deliciado, enquanto lambia os lábios de forma lasciva. Sorrindo ao ver que não era o único a estar num estado de excitação, quase, irreversível.

-Vem... – Chamou o menor, abrindo as pernas para acomodar o corpo maior sem maiores problemas, além das roupas que ainda estavam vestindo.A cena não podia ser melhor para o maior, O menor estava sentado de pernas abertas, apoiado nos braços jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto gemia de exasperação pela demora, numa imagem perfeita de abandono, fazendo seu membro já doloroso pulsar, na prisão que eram suas roupas.

Antes de se colar ao corpo a sua frente, o ruivo voltou-se para a porta, que só agora lembrou de não ter trancado, tampouco fechado. Arregalando os olhos ao avistar Cristina, parada no batente da porta com um sorriso.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mas antes de se colar ao corpo a sua frente, o ruivo voltou-se para a porta, que só agora lembrou de não ter trancado, tampouco fechado. Arregalando os olhos ao avistar Cristina, parada no batente da porta com um sorriso._**

-Quando...? – Começou luly, assim que saiu do choque de tê-la parada logo atrás de si, sem nem ter percebido.

-Desde, a conversa das orelhas vermelhas! – Responde, sorrindo satisfeita e um pouco desapontada por ter sido percebida antes de terminarem. Mas sem um pingo de vergonha na cara, em razão do que viu.

-O que foi?Por que demora? – Pergunta Vini, delirando na excitação, mas ainda meio-lúcido, sorte é que o maior estava tapando a visão de ambos da loira e do moreno.

-Vista-se! – Exclama o ruivo, lembrando-se que o outro ainda estava semi-nu sobre a mesa.

- Não se incomodem! Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo...Só vou sentar ali e olhar! – Fala em alto e bom som sorrindo, fazendo com que o moreno reconhecesse a voz e ficasse branco como papel antes de ficar pior que tomate, ainda sentado na mesa. Procurando desesperadamente suas roupas, as quais estavam praticamente aos pés da garota, que tinha acabado de sentar há uma meia distancia deles.

-MAS NEM PENSAR!Não queríamos nem que você soubesse! – Gritou o ruivo,contrariado e confuso com a situação.

-Mas...Por que? – Ela pergunta inocentemente.

- Você... – Começou Vini – Não tinha preconceito, com esse tipo de coisa? – Perguntou sem-graça e confuso, encarando-a, esquecido de sua condição.(N.a:Não que ele precisse se incomodar, são parentes...)

- Se tivesse...Eu não teria dito pra você abraça-lo! – Respondeu a loira sorrindo simpática. – Nem teria ficado espiando, quando esse abraço virou algo mais... – completou sorrindo maliciosa e misteriosamente. O ruivo olhava pasmo para os dois e surpreendido com as declarações.

-Então... Podemos continuar... como se você não estivesse aqui? – Perguntou o moreno, praticamente desprovido de vergonha, devido à excitação, e à conhecida compreenção da prima.

- Não se incomodem... Por mim será uma experiência gratificante, depois de todo esse tempo sem ver nada! – A loira sorriu em incentivo.

Ela levantou-se e empurrou o ruivo, que já não entendia nada, para frente do moreno, que os encarava em expectativa. E sem mais uma palavra voltou a acomodar-se. O moreno não se fez de rogado, já puxando o maior pelos braços, a fim de acomoda-lo em seu corpo, que parecia estar explodindo de excitação, e agarrou-se a ele desesperado por mais contato.E de tão desesperado, se atrapalhava tentando tirar o resto das roupas que ainda o cobriam, conseguiu se livrar de forma rápida da gravata que ficou perdida no chão, já a blusa foi arrancada com o melhor truque de luta que conhecia, apesar de quase ter desmanchado a peça. (N.a. - Sorte que era material ultraresistente :P)

O ruivo, já quase esquecido de que tinham platéia, já beijava toda a cútis que tinha em seu caminho. Novamente chegando ao mamilo, onde não se fez de rogado, logo o sugando com volúpia, mas não demorando muito, logo estava beijando o ventre liso e bronzeado do moreno. O mesmo já tinha desistido da luta sem sucesso contra as calças do outro e novamente deitado na mesa, arquejava e estremecia à cada toque em sua pele. Mas foram interrompidos por um som muito familiar de passos no corredor, alem de dois chamados em uníssono, muito conhecidos

-CRIIIIIIISSSSSS! – Chamavam Nélson e Jack, a menos de duas salas de distancia.

-O-Oh! – Exclama Cris. – Vistam-se... Se eles verem vocês assim vão achar que a culpa é minha! – Pede ela, já se explicando para poupar tempo.

O casal saiu da mesa, corados, ofegantes, excitados e muito atrapalhados pelo susto. Ela alcançou suas roupas e esperou eles se arrumarem. Mas ao ver a dificuldade do ruivo com a gravata, ficou pasma.

-Não sabe arrumar? – Pergunta com descaso, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Cala boca, e tenta se sabe tanto! – Retruca sem paciência o maior.

Ela arrancou das mãos dele a faixa de tecido e passa pelo pescoço dele, e com movimentos rápidos e ritmados o amarrou em uma perfeita gravata, arrancando exclamações dos dois garotos.

-Que foi? – Pergunta contrariada. – Claro que eu sei dar um nó de gravata!O que vocês acham que eu uso em festas? – Pergunta divertida, já sabendo as respostas que receberia.

-Err... Um vestido? – Arriscou o ruivo. Recebendo uma negação com a cabeça. – Uma saia e blusa com decote? – Tenta o moreno. Também recebendo uma negação.

- Estou desepcionada Vini é meu primo e nem sabe disso!– Exclama exasperada -Terno masculino com direito à boxer e penteado masculino! -Responde com objetividade, como se não fosse nada.

-O QUE? – Exclamam seis vozes em uníssono. Ela olha para a porta, onde se encontram: Jack, Nelson, Amanda, Rafaela e Luana. Sendo que somente Amanda parecia calma com a "descoberta".

Os garotos pouco ligaram para o fato que elas apareceram do nada.

-Por que tu ta tão calma Amanda? – Pergunta Luana escandalizada.

-Bem... Vocês lembram aquela festa que a Cris 'não pode ir' e eu estava com um 'garoto' muito lindo? – Pergunta inocentemente a morena. – Pois é... Era ela! – Fala ela sorrindo simpatica.

Os garotos olham para Cris, boquiabertos e um tanto escandalizados. As garotas mais ainda, pois lembravam daquela festa e pior... Viram o 'garoto' beijando e agarrando uma cota bem grande de garotas, nestas incluindo a própria Amanda, apesar de ter sido um selinho roubado antes de sair.

-Então... Você é...? – Começou Rafaela, gesticulando com as mãos, sem saber como colocar sem soar ofensiva.

- Sim eu sou Bissexual! – Responde Cris sem enrolar muito. Satisfeita pelo segredo ter durado tanto._"Bem... Tudo que é bom tem que acabar!_"Pensa, suspirando internamente.

- É por isso que você...? – Tentou Jack, agora sem palavras para expressar, não querendo desmoralizar com o garoto corado atrás de si.

- É pode-se dizer que sim, sempre o considerei muito feminino! – Responde ela dando de ombros e sorrindo simpática para os dois.(N.a: Nossa, coisa mais estranha de se dizer, ainda mais quando se tem um primo androgino)

- Espera ai!De que estão falando? – Luly se intromete na conversa codificada, de olhares e meias-palavras, dos dois.

- Podemos...? – Perguntaram em uníssono, para o loiro, ainda escondido dos olhares, atrás do moreno, fora da sala.

- Como quiserem... Já não tem como voltar atrás mesmo. – Responde resignado e deprimido, apesar dessa confissão tirar um peso significativo de suas costas.

- Bem... – Tentou Cris, sem saber como começar. Sendo interrompida por um rompante do loiro.

-_Fui prensado e agarrado por essa doida!_ – Falou rápido, mas não o suficiente para se incompreensível. Logo prendendo a respiração, esperando a gozação, que nunca chegou.

**Cris Pov's:**

- E daí? – Pergunta Vini com descaso. – Se você quiser saber... Já aconteceu comigo. – Responde olhando pra um espaço vazio, como quem lembra de algo.

-Tipo... Com quem? – Pergunta Luana, já querendo xeretar na vida dos outros.

-Quer saber antes do acontecimento ou depois. – Pergunta como se ela soubesse de tudo da vida dele.

- Que acontecimento? – Ela se confunde, pois não sabia de praticamente nada.

-Tu não contaste pra elas? – Se espanta o ruivo. olhando feio para seu moreno, por ter aberto o tópico da conversa, e indo, sutilmente, para mais perto dele, prometendo uma punição, para quando estivessem sozinhos, com o olhar.

- O que? –Choramingou Luana, ainda sem entender nada.

-Nada! – Cortamos eu e Amy. – Agora... - Me viro para elas – O que estão fazendo aqui? – Pergunto verdadeiramente confusa.

-Ora... Teu celular tocou e tu saiu correndo!E pela sua cara de desespero para chegar Deus-sabe-lá-onde, pensamos que alguém morreu! Tu querias que a gente esperasse? – Retrucou Amy sendo assentida pelas outras. "Merda... Elas me delataram!" Penso já traçando a rota de fuga.

- O QUE? – Gritam Luly e Vini.

- O - Oh! – Comento desesperada, já olhando para a porta, que estava sendo barrada por Jack.

- DETTY! – Exclamam em fúria os dois, exalando uma aura assassina. – Tu estavas nos monitorando? – Perguntou incrédulo o ruivo.

-Bem... Sim! – Respondi encabulada, por ser pega no flagra, provavelmente minha voz estava aguda nesse 'sim'. Sendo fulminada por dois pares de olhos, eu me encolhi. – Desculpa! – Falo desesperada, já com a cabeça acima de minhas mãos no chão. Todos me olhavam com surpresa, principalmente os garotos.

-Calma Cris! – Chamou Amy, olhei pra ela quase em lagrimas. – Eu sei por que você fez isso... Sei que foi só um instinto...Vem aqui! – Chamou abrindo os braços, num convite gentil e tentador. Sem me conter desabei a chorar, sem ir até ela, somente liberando a pressão acumulada, mas não mais desesperada.(N.a: Putz pareceu que tava falando com um cachorro, e o pior é que funcionou)

-Você sabia? – Perguntaram os garotos, sem entender o que se passava.

-Sim... Como puderam ver ela é muito comunicativa comigo, e ela não faz um ponto sem nó!Assim como sei o que ela fez com vocês! – Respondeu ela, olhando para o loiro, que estava sendo abraçado por Jack, na ultima afirmação. Dou um meio sorriso, apesar do rosto coberto de lagrimas,pensando em como foi fácil.

-Certo!Não estamos entendendo nada! – Exclamou Rafa, enquanto Lu assentia pensativa, tentando ligar os fatos, o que era impossível.

-Então vamos ao ponto de modo resumido... Mas primeiro... – Comecei retomando a postura e sorrindo maliciosa, para todos os garotos, que ninguém notou estarem abraçados a seu par, nem eles próprios, os quais engoliram seco. - Parem de se agarrar garotos, estão na frente de damas! – Comentei Repreendendo a falta de respeito, fazendo todos reparar na cena ali desenrolada. Gerando olhos arregalados para todos os lados.E um comentário: -_ Só se forem elas...porque pra você não faz diferença!_– Que tenho quase certeza que veio do Luly.

- Certo! Começando... Primeiro,vou falar de mim, eu sou Bi desde o fim da 8ª Série, pois no ultimo dia fui agarrada por uma garota da turma da tarde, e acabei me descobrindo nessa situação inusitada. – Falo enquanto me lembrava da cena. – Sou amante de Yaoi, ou seja, amo ver caras se pegando, desde que me conheço por gente. Amy já sabia disso desde a 7ª! – Continuo vendo os olhares se desviarem pra ela.

– Na metade do 1º ano, Amy me descobriu agarrando uma garota do 2º ano, perto do refeitório. E nesse meio tempo, o Vini e o Luly, acabaram brigando, por algo que nem eu sei! – Todos olharam pra eles. Sem esperar eles falarem continuei. – Como faziam parte da minha gangue desde o começo do ano, eu tinha que intervir!Então, eu mandei o Luly se acertar com o Vini, mas ele era teimoso, então apenas inverti a ordem, e mandei o Vini se acertar com o bastardo, mas ele não sabia o que fazer! – Falei fechando a cara com a lembrança.

-Então, mandei-o fazer a cara mais fofa possível, pedir desculpas por...seja lá o que for...E abraça-lo! – Expressões incrédulas alternavam entre mim e o moreno. – Como a idéia e iniciativa foram minhas eu resolvi que queria ver o iria acontecer e de quebra tentar descobrir qual o motivo de toda aquela confusão. – Sorrio lascivamente com a lembrança do que encontrei, assustando os demais.

- Mas o que aconteceu foi o seguinte:_Me escondi no salgueiro centenário que existe nos fundos da escola, era lá que eles combinaram de se encontrar..._

**Flashback on:**

O moreno caminhava em círculos, nervoso e praticamente assustado com o que ia fazer, enquanto o ruivo sequer tinha chegado.

-Hum... – Ouvindo um som, que vagamente lembrava um resmungo, o moreno se virou a procura de sua origem, encontrando um ruivo pensativo que vinha em sua direção.

-Luly... – Chamou o menor, sem saber por onde começar, já que mal sabia o que tinha feito para acarretar na reação explosiva do ruivo que ocasionou o clima tenso entre os dois.

- Ah! – O chamado do outro despertou-o de seus pensamentos, contraditórios por assim dizer.

-Eu...Me desculpe! – Gaguejou o menor, agora, alem de tentar entender o que havia acontecido, tentava arranjar coragem para fazer o que lhe foi dito pela loira.

-Pelo que? – Se confunde o ruivo, achando que ele é que deveria se desculpar, mas sem poder achar uma explicação convincente para o que havia feito.

-Me diga você! Do nada começou a gritar comigo como se eu tivesse feito algo imperdoável! – Retrucou o moreno, se contendo para não gritar.( ou chorar, depende de que angulo se esta vendo)

- Bem então sou eu que tenho que me desculpar...é que eu...eu... – Tentou explicar o maior, mas sem achar palavras que não o colocassem em evidencia.

_-O que esta esperando?Faça o que a garota te falou... – _Fala uma voz que vinha, praticamente, do além. (Que na verdade era a Cris, em cima da arvore).Como os dois acharam estar delirando, tomaram coragem (apesar de não se agüentarem de medo, da voz sobrenatural) para fazer praticamente o impensável.

- Eu... Eu-de-muito-gosto-ti! – Declarou o ruivo se atropelando nas palavras. Logo sentindo um par de braços a rodeá-lo, em um abraço apertado. Sendo surpreendido pelo gesto já que tinha certeza que o outro não havia entendido sua declaração, já que ele próprio quase não entendera. Mas sem deixar escapar essa chance, passou os braços por sobre os ombros do outro, apertando-o contra si.

O moreno olhou para cima, é claro que tinha uma diferença básica de altura de 1,69 para 1,87 não é pouco, encontrando os olhos marejados do ruivo, mas sem entender o que se passou com ele, já que não entendera nada que ele falou antes. Entreabriu a boca, pensando em como iria perguntar, quando foi surpreendido por um par de lábios quentes e gentis que se aproximaram dos seus, nada mais que um roçar como que testando sua reação, que foi muito melhor do que a prevista pelo maior.

Os braços do moreno se apossaram da nuca do ruivo, o puxando para que seus lábios se colassem aos do outro, e movendo-os o fez ceder passagem, para que aprofundassem o beijo.

Ainda em cima da arvore a loira começou a bater palmas. Por dois motivos...Primeiro, emoção...Segundo, fazê-los parar e assim que saíssem pudesse descer do galho no qual estava sentada. O que funcionou perfeitamente, os dois se separaram a tempo de ouvir o sinal do fim da aula soar por toda a escola.

**flashback off.**

Olhos arregalados se viraram para mim quando terminei o relato épico de romance e dramatismo.

-Como é possível que tenha subido naquela arvore?Ela é gigante e impossível de escalar! – Exclamou Luly – Podes crer que já tentei.

- Pior que isso...Como é possível que passou despercebida?Mesmo tendo falado com a gente! – Completou Vini.

- Ora... Primeiro, eu escalo aquela arvore, desde muito antes de vir estudar aqui! – Falei para o ruivo - Segundo... É pratica, eu tenho que passar despercebida quando estou ficando com outras garotas...E, normalmente, uma das duas está gemendo!É óbvio que aperfeiçoei minhas técnicas. – retruquei para Vini

-Certo! Eu não vou tentar retrucar. – Desistiu luly, já parecendo resignado e louco pra atacar o moreno, que ainda estava pensativo.

- Certo...continuando...A parte em que envolve o Nelson e o Jack é bem mais recente,de hoje,então não tem muito o que falar, e se tiver é com eles, porque hoje eu tive aula. – Falei olhando para eles, ainda tentando saber o veredicto da situação.

-Bem...acho que dá pra explicar, né? – Pergunta o moreno para Nelson.

- Talvez...mas sem muitos detalhes, alem daquilo que ela já sabe... – Responde o loiro corado e envergonhado.

-Então... – Começou o moreno explicando detalhe por detalhe o que sabia sobre o acontecimento, sendo auxiliado pelo loiro com aquilo que não vira. Ao chegar à parte que a garota vai embora, eles se calam.

-Tudo bem...Eu sei que não vão falar o que vocês fizeram!Mas pelo menos me digam...O que decidiram em relação a **Vocês**? – Pergunto contrariada com a falta de detalhes novos na descrição.

- Bem...Estávamos atrás de ti exatamente pra perguntar como ficam as coisas... - Fala M-D com uma cara, falsamente, apesar de falar a verdade, inocente, enquanto olhava para um ponto ignorado, acima de minha cabeça.

- Eu? – Pergunto incrédula "como se eu fosse a resposta pra tudo"Penso angustiada pela falta de iniciativa dos garotos daquela escola, primeiro meu primo, agora isso...Essa escola estraga os homens, fato!

-É que...Bem...Errr... – Murmura o loiro sem-jeito e encolhido na cadeira, na qual se sentou durante o relato de suas aventuras daquele dia.

-Você quer passar despercebido em relação a isso. Não é? – Pergunto já, praticamente, sabendo do problema.

-Não sei...Acho que foi só coisa do momento... – Fala incerto o loiro.

-Eu não tenho muitas expectativas... Podemos até tentar... Mas não vou obrigar ninguém! – Exclama o moreno.

-olha... eu não obriguei ninguém... Se você... – Falo olhando Jack -... Não quisesse, o Maximo que eu faria seria terminar o que comecei! – Falo com descaso.

- Sério que tu ia fazer isso? – Pergunta M-D surpreso e muito corado."Cara...Amo quando ele cora...lembra tanto uma garota virgem"Penso imaginando coisas não muito legais para o momento.

-Nem pense nisso Cris! – Exclama Amy,todos olham para ela sem entender, e eu suspiro

-Sua chata!Não tire a minha diversão! – Exclamo contrariada eu sei que eu não preciso expressar de maneira alguma que penso pra ela saber exatamente o que se passou pela minha mente, como diz ela, maligna e poluída.

-O que houve? – Perguntam os apenas os olho de maneira a deixar claro que qualquer coisa é possível vindo de mim.

- Acho melhor vocês ficarem longe dela agora... – Responde Amy sem ter nem uma consideração para comigo.

-Por que? – Olham-na confusos."Palermas"Penso, rindo internamente.

- Porque...ela provavelmente esta pra agarrar aquele que estiver mais perto...Apesar de há pouco ela ter lançado um olhar pro Nélson. – Responde se certificando de que estou parada com as mãos na cabeça e olhando diretamente para ela,como sei que ela prefere quando esta me acusando.

Todos me olham como se eu fosse de outro mundo, ou simplesmente tivessem nascido antenas em mim.

-Haaaa...Qual é?Já peguei nele hoje, por que não posso de novo? Podemos resolver esse assunto mais rápido se ele se decidir se gosta mais de homens ou mulheres. – Concluo como se fosse a minha melhor idéia até agora,o que não é verdade.

-Cris...Não vai fazer muita diferença se for com você...se não fosse pela fisionomia você seria um homem...- Comenta Amy

- Não seja por isso...-Falo já parando na frente do M-D – Me toque, se tiver vontade ou simplesmente coragem me toque, do jeito que quiser. – Falo, indiferente as expressões espantadas dos uma cadeira e me sento a sua frente para não haver tanta diferença de altura.

**Na. Pov's:**

O loiro olhou da garota para o moreno ao seu lado, como que pensando se seria certo, como só recebeu expressões alheias, esticou a mão para tocar nela,mas parou pensando se deveria toca-la na cintura,como esta havia feito antes em si, ou no pescoço como havia feito antes tanto nela quanto no segundoanista ao seu lado.

Decidiu, por fim, tocar em seu rosto e baixar devagar pelo seu corpo, até o maximo que fosse permitido.

A mão tremula do rapaz encostou de leve na maçã do rosto da loira , que apenas continuou olhando o que ele faria, começou a contornar as feições da garota, passando pelas sobrancelhas, nariz, contornando os lábios, passando pelas orelhas e mexendo com o cabelo.

Ao chegar à nuca, foi invadido por um desejo insano de se agarrar a ela do mesmo modo que havia feito antes, mesmo que a posição já não fosse à mesma.

Em alguns segundos ele já havia sentado em seu colo,passado seus braços pelo pescoço dela e já beijava com fúria sua boca. Apesar da sensação ser ótima, ele achava que faltava algo, começou a rebolar no colo da loira tentando remediar a falta, mas pouco adiantou, quando passou as mãos pelo corpo dela reparou que havia um volume há mais que ele queria que estivesse em outro , ele parou de beija-la, largou-a e saiu de seu colo.

-Viu a diferença, não é? – Falou a loira mais afirmando que perguntado,e estando muito calma pra quem foi beijada por mais de quatro minutos , ao contrario do loiro que estava ofegante e corado.

-O que exatamente houve aqui? – Pergunta Luana, completamente vermelha pela cena presenciada.

-Acho que acabamos de descobrir que M-D não se contenta mais com garotas. – Conclui espertamente Rafaela.-Ou pelo menos, não as com pouca atitude – Emenda logo depois a morena.

- Acho que com nenhum tipo de garota, Rafa...Se não se contentou com a cris, que tem mais corpo que a maioria das garotas e provavelmente mais atitude que grande parte dos garotos, esse não tem mais volta. – Fala Amanda.

-Então Nélson? Simplesmente desiste de namorar quem quer que for...simplesmente se contenta com uma garota e fica na insatisfação pelo resto da vida...Ou quer tentar o Jack, ou algum outro garoto? Você escolhe.-E Cris da o ultimato.

- Posso perguntar algo antes? – Murmura o loiro – Querido...Você já perguntou! – Responde sarcasticamente a garota.

Virando-se para o outro casal na sala ele pergunta – E com vocês como ficaram depois daquele incidente?

- Bem não tivemos esse problema, eu por exemplo já gostava dele muito antes de beija-lo. – Responde o ruivo

-E eu logo vi que ele era a pessoa certa pra mim. – Emenda Vinicius – Nosso único problema é que nos/eu, depende, achávamos que a Cris tinha aversão a esse tipo de relacionamento, então fazíamos de tudo pra ela não perceber que estávamos juntos. Porque você sabe que ela é perigosa quando discorda de algo.

-Ei não é pra tanto!- Exclama a loira mencionada

- Certo então eu... – Começa Jack mas sendo interrompido

TRIIIIIIMMMM – (nova tentativa fail de sineta)

-Eu tenho que ir! – Falam Nélson, Lucas, Amanda, Rafaela e Luana ao mesmo tempo.

-Então tchau! – a loira responde, rindo da situação.

-A gente se vê! – Fala Vinicius

-... – Jack fica pasmo pelas reações rápidas ao toque da sineta.

- Vamos lá vocês dois, temos mais uma aula antes de ter o melhor fim de semana das nossas vidas.! – Fala a loira correndo para o corredor , logo que foram deixados pelos outros.

- E por que seria o melhor de nossas vidas? – Pergunta o moreno menor, pensando "Alguma coisa não está cheirando bem..."

- Porque eu ia convidar todos os que estiveram naquela 'reunião de interesses' para passar um tempo na minha casa, já que eu vou ficar sozinha em casa durante a semana toda, e como nós já acertamos que eu não tenho nada contra o relacionamento de ninguém, vou ver todo mundo se pegando! – Ela fala antes de entrar no laboratório de Química.(onde se daria o curso de especialização em química)

- Mas as garotas não... – o Moreno maior tenta retrucar

- E eu sei que elas não vão se pegar entre si, nem entre vocês garotos, mas eu não me excluí dessa lista... – Ela fala com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, enquanto esfregava as mãos.(N.a:Só falta os chifrinhos pra virar um demônio).

- Mas você não... – também tenta o menor, desistindo antes de falar, pois já sabia que ela não tinha terminado de explicar.

- E eu sei que elas tiveram uma queda pelo 'garoto' do baile, elas mesmas me falaram, de uma maneira tão enfática que jurei que elas teriam ido para cama com 'ele' ainda naquele dia – continua com uma vaga expressão surpresa mista de crueldade.

- Certo, então nós temos que avisar quem puder dessa gente, pra se encontrar na sua casa?Quando? – Jack já nem tenta se interpor, apenas pergunta antes que ela comece a falar novamente.

- No domingo, às 8 horas da manhã – a loira responde sem pestanejar, e logo volta sua atenção para a aula, sem mais incomodar os dois garotos.


End file.
